Love at War
by playingthe-blamegame
Summary: AU. What if Mark never slept with Addison? What if Derek had never married her in the first place? What if Ellis had abandoned Meredith and left her with Thatcher? What if Lexie grew up as the middle Grey sister? Would she still do her internship at Seattle Grace knowing that her sister was there? But what if she bought along a surprise?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, my new Slexie story. Not sure if it's ever been done before, if it has I apologise to the writer of that particular story but I will continue mine, no matter what people say.**

**Enjoy people, and review:)**

* * *

_'Beep, beep, beeeeeep'_

Lexie Grey groaned, slamming her hand down onto the offending alarm clock on her bedside table as she pulled herself up from her warm, comfy bed. She groaned in protest as she looked at the red number displayed on the clock, 5am it read. She looked down at her right side, wondering why she couldn't move when she saw the muscular arm flung over her waist. She smiled briefly, before remembering she had one hour to get to the hospital for her first day at work.

She quickly tried to wriggle out of his tight but comforting and familiar grasp, only for him to tighten it instinctively when he felt any movement.

"I need to get up," Lexie quietly yelled, and the man lying beside her simply grunted in response, attempting to pull her back to bed.

"Seriously, I'm going to be late if I don't get up. Actually, we're going to be late." Lexie said, louder this time.

Still no response. So she did the only thing she knew would work.

"If you don't get up now I'll withhold sex for a month," she stated bluntly.

He jumped up from the bed with a shock, and turned to look at her. Grimacing at the smirk on her face, he glared menacingly at her.

"You evil woman," he said jokingly.

"I know, now get up, we have to be at work in, crap, 45 minutes," she screamed, jumping out of the bed as fast as she could and running straight into the bathroom, leaving the man stunned in her wake.

* * *

She stepped out of her sleek black convertible Audi, locking the door behind her she stared up at the hospital before her. The hospital where she becomes a doctor. The hospital where she sees her sister for the first time since she died. The hospital where she is a new person; where nobody except two people know who she is. A place full of new beginnings.

She looked back at her car, ensuring that the vehicle was locked and secure. She wouldn't risk anyone trying to steal it. She knows upon first glance, one would assume the car belonged to that of a senior doctor, one that earned millions every year. Not an intern that got out of med school not three months ago.

She took a deep, comforting breath. Calming her nerves and preparing herself for the busy bodies of everyday hospital life. She prepared herself for numerous questions about her and Meredith. She prepared for the famous Seattle Grace gossip, most of which she knew because of everything that her sister had told her over the phone. Of course, Meredith didn't know that she was doing her internship and residency here, she thought that she was doing it at Mass Gen. And she was, until she sat down with him and said that she missed her sister and wanted to move to Seattle. And being who he is, he quickly agreed, stating that he missed his best friend and brother as much as she missed her elder sister.

She turned as she felt his presence beside her. Looking up at the man that she loves more than she ever thought possible, she smiled shyly. Mimicking his actions as their hands entwined, anchoring one another together.

"You ready?" He asked, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

"You bet I am." Lexie responded eagerly, making the man beside her laugh heartily.

"Well come on then," he said, tugging on her hand as she remained still standing, staring up at the huge building before her.

She slowly put one foot before the other and walked into the hospital. Stopping to give the man a brief kiss before heading their separate ways, she watched his retreating form for a few seconds wondering how she got so lucky before running to catch up with the rest of her intern class. Luckily, she wasn't late.

* * *

Her shift had started eight hours ago and still she saw nothing of her sister or of him, which she found odd. Considering that her resident, Cristina Yang, was best friends with her sister. Well, that was until a voice came from down the hallway.

"Cristina!" Meredith yelled, finally reaching her best friend.

"Oh hey Mer," Cristina acknowledged, placing the chart in her hand onto the nurses' station.

"Hey have you seen Derek anywhere, I need to tell him some-" Meredith trailed off when she noticed the brunette standing behind Cristina.

"Lex?" Meredith asked, unable to keep the joy from invading her voice.

"Hey, Mer," Lexie said, laughter escaping her lips when her sister practically pounced on her and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here? Molly told me you were going to Mass Gen. What happened to that?" Meredith joyfully spoke, not noticing the weird looks she was receiving from Cristina and now Alex.

"Well we were bored with Boston and I wanted to be closer to you because well, Molly's a pain in the ass, and I thought, well why not go to Seattle? So here I am." Lexie said, a bright grin etched onto her face.

"Okay, so tell me, is Molly pregnant again? Is that why she's being a pain in the ass or is she just being Molly?" Meredith asked.

"She's-" Lexie began but was cut off by Cristina.

"Okay, Meredith what the hell is going on?" she demanded, staring at her best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, well guys, Lexie's my sister," Meredith said awkwardly, her arm still linked through the brunette's.

The other two residents stared at the two sisters in shock. One, they would have never thought that their dark and twisty Meredith had a caring family. And two, why did they not know about Lexie?

"Why didn't you tell us Mer?" Alex asked hurt.

"You didn't tell them?" Lexie too, asked shocked.

"I uh, I didn't know you were coming so I didn't really need to tell them, so I guess you're the one who has to explain why you didn't tell me." Meredith exclaimed.

"Um..." Lexie trailed off, averting her eyes away.

"Cristina, Alex, go find something to do because I, am stealing my sister." Meredith said whilst grabbing her sisters hand and tugging her down the corridor and into an empty exam room.

"Mer! She's my intern," Cristina yelled after the two retreating figures, sighing when they ignored her before turning away.

* * *

"Okay seriously what are you doing here? And I take it a certain someone has come with you," Meredith said, giving her younger sister the glare that she perfected at the age of ten that could get either of the girls to confess to anything.

"I told you. I wanted to come home and be closer to you, plus, I couldn't stand being so far away when you were on your own when Mom died or you for that matter." Lexie replied.

"I wasn't really on my own, technically anyway..." Meredith mumbled, so low that Lexie had to ask her what she said again.

"I said I wasn't alone. I had... someone." Meredith admitted.

"Who's the guy? When did it happen? Where did it happen? How did it happen? Tell me everything!" Lexie said in full sister mode, freaking out when she heard that her sister had found someone.

"Who said it was a guy? For all you know it could have been Cristina." the elder sister argued.

"Yeah right, Mer, you're my sister. You've taught me all of the avoidance tactics. There's a guy. So spill." Lexie said, sitting down next to her sister.

"Okay so there is a guy..." Meredith began, but was quickly interrupted by her younger sister.

"I knew it!"

"Lexie do you want me to finish or not?" Meredith looked at her sister with a comical look.

"Yes, sorry."

"Okay so his name is Derek, he works here and it happened about four years ago but we got back together for good last year." Meredith said, a smile gracing her features as she spoke of Derek. And she was so immersed in her words that she didn't notice the small choke coming from her sister's direction.

She looked over to Lexie, and noticed the panic stricken look over taking her face.

"Lex what's wrong?" Meredith asked.

Lexie stood up and began to pace, "oh no, no no no no no," she chanted over and over, pacing back and forth inside the exam room, her sisters eyes following her as she walked.

"Lexie!" Meredith shouted, and her sister stopped, a panicked look still on her face.

"Mer, what's Derek's last name?" Lexie asked curiously.

"Shepherd. Why?"

"Oh crap," Lexie said.

"Lex, why?"

"Mer, who is Derek's best friend?" Lexie said; an eyebrow raised as a look of realisation spread across Meredith's face.

"Oh shit," the elder grey stated.

"Yeah, oh shit," Lexie said, just as Derek and his best friend walked in laughing like they hadn't been apart a day.

Both men's eyes bugged as they saw the women together, they looked at each other in shock as they didn't know the other had someone else. For Derek Shepherd was dating Meredith Grey and Mark Sloan was married to Lexie Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter. I actually can't believe how much response I got to it. Hope this lives up to expectations.**

* * *

"Wait okay, so let me get this straight," Derek said, looking between the three other people in the room, "Lexie, you're Meredith's sister," he said pointing to the brunette.

"Uh huh," she replied.

"And you're married to my best friend," he said, looking between the brunette and Mark.

"That's what we've said about seven times Derek," Mark said, growing annoyed with the neurosurgeon.

"I know that Mark, it's just taking a little getting used to knowing that my girlfriend had a sister who was married to my best friend," Derek retorted harshly.

"Hey, in my defence I did tell you I had a sister who was married!" Meredith told her freaked out boyfriend.

"Yeah but you didn't tell me who she was married to," Derek replied.

"Because I never needed to! How was I supposed to know that Mark was your best friend?" Meredith told him, the argument carrying on between the two as Lexie and Mark sent knowing glances between each other.

"She's right you know, Der. You never did need to know," Mark added.

"You shut it." Derek snapped at him.

"Why? I've done nothing wrong. Oh wait, you'll see the manwhore that you grew up with being married before you is wrong. So you know what Derek, stop thinking that you're god, because you are definitely not god." Mark snapped back just as easily before grasping Lexie's hand and walking out of the room with her. Meredith following her sister and brother in law but not before she sent a death glare in Derek's direction.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry about Derek." Meredith told the couple, noticing how they weren't holding hands along the corridor.

"Mer, seriously you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything he should be sorry because, no offence, he overreacted a bit there." Mark said to his sister-in-law.

"Yeah that's true," Meredith laughed, walking in unison with the other two.

Pagers immediately went off, one from Bailey belonging to Meredith paging her to the ICU and the other two belonging to Mark and Lexie, paging them to the ER.

* * *

Lexie and Mark arrived at the ER just in time, an apartment block fire with over 30 people injured, some dead on scene, required all hands to be on deck. All non-emergent surgeries were pushed back a day and all OR's cleared. All trauma rooms had been stocked and all beds cleared.

All of the doctors were gowned and waiting in the ambulance bay. They were expecting 20 of the total injuries and were prepared.

Lexie was excited, it was her first day as an intern and she was already in on a big trauma. Standing next to Mark she felt slightly calmer, but she didn't stand too close as to cause suspicion. She did however, feel Derek's eyes boring into the back of her head and she thanked whoever was listening that she wasn't on his service today. That would make her first day even more of a living hell. She had Cristina Yang as her resident; who insisted that all of her interns were to be called by numbers instead of names and her sister's boyfriend decided that he didn't 'approve' of her marriage to his best friend. The one good thing that came out of the day so far was that she was on Mark's service, and she knew how he worked, being with someone for five years will make you learn the little things about them, that, and the fact that they had managed to stay out of the hospitals infamous rumour mill.

Sirens began to blare as ambulances turned into the bay and all of the doctors immediately sprang into action, attending's pulled open ambulance doors and residents gathered all the information from the paramedics whilst interns were just told to stand back and watch.

Lexie and another intern followed Mark into trauma room one, the patient had third degree burns over 70% of his body and would most definitely require a neuro consult. Something that neither Mark nor Lexie were looking forward too.

"What have we got?" Derek asked, walking briskly into the room, completely ignoring Mark and Lexie's existence.

"Male, approximately 29 years old, caught on the fifth floor of the fire. Had to jump out of the window to escape, luckily he landed in a dumpster so that broke his fall but he landed in it on his head." Mark told Derek.

"Okay, his left pupil's blown. We need to get him into surgery now. Mark you can scrub in and work on the burns. Someone alert the OR now." Derek said, lifting up the security barriers on the bed and already beginning to wheel the man out of the room.

"Grey, go find Yang or Grey for something to do," Mark yelled as he walked away, knowing that his wife wouldn't take his harshness to heart.

And there Lexie was left, standing in the middle of the ER, looking around for her sister.

* * *

There was a tense atmosphere in the OR between Derek and Mark, everyone could feel it. Scrub nurses who had only met Mark for the first time that day even felt it. They had been in there for an hour and a half when Derek finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked hurt.

Mark glanced at his best friend and brother, noticing the broken look in his eyes and the emotion in his voice. "I don't know. We weren't exactly on the best of terms after you kind of just upped and left."

"I know that but you still could have told me. I'm your best friend Mark." Derek spoke softly, his full attention still on the open brain before him.

"I know you are, Derek, but this isn't exactly something that you spring on a guy that hasn't spoken to you in close to four years." Mark said.

"Still, Mark, you still could have you know… called? And told me instead of just turning up today and springing this on me?" Derek said.

"Derek, it's not like it affects you in anyway and it's not like I needed your permission. So can you stop acting like a petulant child and please grow up. You're obviously happy, I'm happy, and that's that so please, let's just act civil and work." Mark snapped at him.

And for the remaining seven hours of the surgery, the only noises in the OR were that of the monitors and instruments doing their work.

* * *

"Lexie," Meredith yelled to her younger sister, beckoning her over to the ER desk where she was sat doing charts.

Lexie walked over to her sister and sat down on the chair next to her, letting out a sigh of relief when her feet finally were relieved of the pressure of standing up.

"What's up?" Lexie asked her sister, Meredith didn't shout people over for no reason, no matter if they were related or not.

"I uh, I, uh, um," Meredith stuttered.

"Mer, what have you done?" Lexie asked; an eyebrow raised in questioning.

"I may or may not have told Derek that I went to your wedding when he asked how I knew," Meredith said quickly, without a breath and her eyes wide as she spoke.

"You what?!" Lexie shouted, and quickly muttered an apology when several nurses turned to look at her.

"I told him that I went to your wedding, because he asked me if that was where I disappeared to three years ago and I couldn't lie to him because he was standing there looking all dreamy and hurt and it just… slipped out," Meredith mumbled.

"Mer, how could you? I mean, that, why? Why would you do that? You yourself told me that gossip spreads like wildfire." Lexie began to ramble, but however was stopped when three gossiping nurses approached, silencing the two sisters so they could pick up on parts of the conversation.

"Did you see him?"

"Yes, and oh my god. He and McDreamy have this thing going on-"

"You heard that too?"

"Everyone's heard that."

"Anyway, he has a ring on his finger."

"Damn. Really?"

"Yeah, damn. The woman who he's married to is lucky."

"That's true."

Lexie and Meredith looked at each other in shock. One; in shock that the nurses call her boyfriend McDreamy, and the other because they were disappointed that her husband has a ring on his finger.

"Did that-"

"Yeah, it really did," Meredith finished, laughing at her sisters still slack jawed expression.

"Grey, and other Grey," A voice shouted from the other end of the ER.

"Lexie, meet the nazi" Meredith muttered to her younger sister.

"That's the-" Lexie began but quickly went quiet when the small woman approached the desk.

"Older Grey you best have a reason why your boyfriend and his new friend are running around the hospital looking for you." Bailey said giving Meredith her best 'Bailey glare'.

"I, uh, I," Meredith stammered.

"Mark and Derek are looking for you?" Lexie looked at her sister questioningly and received a guilty look in return. Lexie knew that look.

"Mer, please tell me you didn't. No. Really?" Lexie silently communicated with her sister.

"Okay one of you two Grey's best tell me what's going on before I put you both on scut." Bailey said, looking between the two sisters.

Lexie picked up the discarded charts in front of her, not watching to cover up her rings as she had been doing successfully for most of the day.

"What are those?" Bailey asked, grabbing Lexie's hand.

"Um…." Lexie said, looking to her sister for support, cringing when all she saw was her sister wearing the same shocked expression.

Bailey looked up at the two sisters with a glare. "No, really? What is it with you Greys? Next year they'll be another one and she'll end up with a cardio attending or paed's or something! But really? Dating one wasn't enough for you so you had to marry another one? Really?" Bailey asked incredulously.

"Doctor Bailey, have you ever thought that it could be someone outside of the hospital?" Lexie said, in hopes of keeping her secret beyond her first day.

"Oh don't you play dumb with me younger Grey. I'm Bailey; I know everything and miss nothing. You may have only been here for a day but I know everything, even before the nurses know. You really think I haven't noticed the looks going on between you and Sloan? And besides, I only had my suspicions but the fact that you called him Mark and you have a ring set and he has a ring only confirms my suspicions." Bailey said, just as Mark and Derek approach.

"Meredith," Derek panted, slightly out of breath.

"Oh great, tweedle dum and tweedle dee, good luck with your men ladies, you need it with these fools." Bailey said, walking away, swatting Mark in the arm as she did so.

"Okay, what the hell did she do that for?" Mark said, not yet noticing the scared looks on Lexie and Meredith's faces.

"Mark…" Lexie said, swallowing a lump in her throat that began to form.

"What?" He asked.

"She knows."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, a typical Bailey thing to do. And thank you so so so much for all of the reviews and follows etc. Keep it up guys! They made me so happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3. Thank you guys so much for all of the follows, reviews and favourites. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't actually know how much older Meredith is over Lexie so I just put it as two years.**

* * *

"What do you mean 'she knows'?" Mark asked Lexie and Meredith, as they sat around the empty nurses' station in a quiet ER.

"I mean she knows Mark, Bailey knows. About us, and about us being married. She's going to torture me! It's bad enough anyway, because I'm an intern and it's her job to torture me but now she knows she'll torture me even more. We were supposed to be keeping it a secret, at least for a while anyway because I knew we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever but she's going to torture me." Lexie rambled, pacing back and forth before sitting down, only to stand back up and resume pacing.

"Lexie; first, sit the hell down before you make me dizzy and second, Bailey won't torture you." Meredith told her sister, who was indeed making her dizzy.

"Right, sorry, sorry." Lexie said, sitting down in the middle of Meredith and Mark.

"First, I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this. So what if she knows we're married? So what? That just means there's one less person we need to tell. And everyone would find out anyway so I don't see why you are stressing about it. And second, you need to calm down. Meredith already said she won't torture you, and Meredith was her intern last year, so she knows. It's not like she can do anything anyway, we were married before we started working here so it's not against some ethical law or whatever. Sure, she may put you on scut for a few days or assign you rectal's but that's what happens to every intern. So calm down, Lex." Mark soothed his wife, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in the way he knows comforts her.

"You're right. You're right. I'm overreacting." Lexie muttered, soothed by her husband's actions.

"Yes you are, now come on. You're on my service today anyway," Mark said offering him her hand, which she gladly took as she stood up from the chair. Before they walked out of the ER, leaving a laughing Meredith behind at their antics as she resumed her charts.

* * *

"So, what's the case?" Lexie asked as she walked fast, hurrying to keep up with Mark's long strides.

"Simple boob enlargement, don't even know why she wants it to be quite honest. She's got a great rack." Mark said, retrieving the chart from a nurses' hand and heading towards the patients room.

"Excuse me?" Lexie asked, stopping in front of Mark and placing her hand on the doorway and giving him a glare that only a wife can perfect.

"Oh, uh, I, didn't mean that in the way that I would sleep with her. I meant it in the plastic surgeon way that she doesn't really require a boob enlargement." Mark said, flustering over his words and using the smile that sends her weak at the knees, all in hopes that it would work.

"Oh, don't you use that smile on me Marcus Sloan, because you know full well that it won't work right now. I've become somewhat immune to it over five years so don't try and worm your way out of this. You are so lucky I love you right now. Now get in there and be a doctor, Mark." Lexie scolded before a light bulb went off inside her head and she decided to torture her husband more than necessary. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ears, hoping that no nurse would walk past and notice them, "Or I shall have to think of other ways to punish you, instead of my original plans," she teased, watching in amusement as her husband gulped and took a breath before walking into the patients room, Lexie following hot on his heels with a grin that made her look like she was the cat that got the cream.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for them, the three gossiping nurses from the ER heard the whole thing. So now they knew who Mark Sloan was married to and why Lexie and Meredith Grey were shouting in the ER. Now all that was left to do was the job of nurses in Seattle Grace hospital, and spread the gossip around.

* * *

Within half an hour of the three nurses overhearing Mark and Lexie's conversation, the news that the new plastics attending and the intern sister of Meredith Grey herself, were married spread like a bush fire in the rural areas of Australia. Within fifteen minutes, the whole surgical floor knew and within another fifteen 99% of the hospital knew, including the chief. Meredith was sitting in a comatose patients room when Cristina and Izzie walked in, avidly talking about the news that spread around the hospital.

"Did you hear that Sloan was married?" Izzie said, the tone in her voice implying that she was disappointed with that news.

"Yeah, and to three as well; I knew she was married because of that 6 digit ring set on her finger but to Sloan as well," Cristina said, turning to Meredith who had her head buried in a chart, "Mer, did you know your sister was married to the new plastics attending?" She asked.

"Yeah," Meredith said, not even lifting her eyes from the chart.

"How long have they been married then?" Izzie asked, she loved gossip and wanted all of the details.

Meredith sighed, and clipped her pen to the top of the chart. Lifting her eyes from the chart she looked at Cristina and Izzie who were both sitting forward in their seats in anticipation.

"Guys, you know I love you, but I'm not telling you the details of my sister's life." Meredith said.

"Three years." A voice said from the doorway, Meredith's head snapped up at the sound of her sister's voice and she looked at her as she walked into the room and sat down.

"What?" Cristina asked, confused.

"Three years. You wanted to know how long Mark and I have been married and I told you, three years." Lexie said, leaning back in her chair.

"You've been married to him for three years?" Izzie asked shocked, she expected it to be six months tops, not three years.

"That's what I just said wasn't it?" Lexie said.

"Yeah but, three years? Wow. I expected you to have been married for like six months or something. Not three years. Wait, how long have you guys actually been together for?" Izzie asked, dumbfounded.

"We've been together for six years." Lexie said, stealing a handful of the fries that her sister had beside her.

"Whoa," Cristina and Izzie said simultaneously.

"Oh Mer, I almost forgot, I'm coming over to yours tonight because Mark and Derek are going out, something about needing to catch up after not seeing each other in three years. Anyone would think that they came back from war and both went into comas for ten years. But you and me, we're drinking until our men come home. Deal?" Lexie said to her sister, whose eyes immediately lit up in agreement.

Memories flooded both sisters' minds of all of the times they had their drinking parties. They can remember the time when they were seventeen and fifteen and had one of their first tequila parties. They were home alone for the night as Susan and Thatcher had gone to a party out of town and they were left to baby sit a thirteen year old Molly, who they then proceeded to get drunk.

"Deal," Meredith said, her eyes showing that she was thinking of the same memory.

"What's a deal?" came two very familiar voices from the doorway.

Lexie and Meredith whipped their heads around at the intruding voices, both men knew about the Grey's infamous tequila parties, but rather preferred to watch from the side-lines.

"Oh nothing, just Mer and I intend to have one of our drinking parties whilst you boys go out and drink over-priced scotch and argue over whether the sea-hawks or giants are a better football team," Lexie said.

"Fine then, but I seriously hope that no bones or furniture gets broken this time. I don't want to have to explain to some ER doctor why my wife and her sister had broken their legs jumping through the coffee table again." Mark said as he took in the amused looks on Derek's, Cristina's and Izzie's face and the humiliated ones on Meredith and Lexie's faces.

Lexie stood up to leave, but not before a thought crept into her mind. As she walked past her husband she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear again, "Oh, but don't forget punishment. So furniture will be most definitely broken, Mark." She said before walking out with a huge grin on her face. Once she reached the end of the corridor she looked over her shoulder and sent a final smirk in Mark's direction before turning the corridor.

"Okay I know what that was, and I don't want to know what my sister said, but you promised me that you would never ever mention that story again. Do you know how embarrassing that was?" Meredith said, holding her face in her hands as she turned a deep crimson shade and the other occupants of the room burst out into laughter.

"Yeah well it was funny too. Walking in and finding my fiancé and her sister dancing on top of a very small coffee table and deciding to jump off thinking they could fly kind of makes it hard for one not to laugh," Mark said sitting down next to his sister-in-law and throwing an arm around her shoulder top comfort her ever growing humiliation.

"Aw, cheer up little sis, to save you the humiliation I won't tell them about how you fell asleep in the wedding cake because you were too drunk to move," Mark taunted her.

"Mark! Get out of here, like now!" Meredith screamed, watching as her brother-in-law and boyfriend left the room laughing.

"I hate him so much," Meredith muttered, looking out of the room at the two laughing men, and wondering; how did she not make the connection that Derek was best friends with Mark.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, and I know that the tequila parties starting at ages 15 and 17 sounds weird but trust me, I'm fifteen and have been doing those things for a while now when my parents have been asleep so if fifteen seems young, trust me, it's not. Not around where I come from anyway. But I hope you liked it, and Larissa don't be making comments about my one true love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here it is; chapter four. This is a light hearted chapter, it's Lexie and Meredith's drinking night!**

* * *

"So he just told everyone about how you fell asleep in the cake?" Lexie asked as she and Meredith sat on Meredith's sofa surrounded by several bottles of different types of alcohol, ready to jump start their drinking night.

"Yeah, he just said; 'I won't embarrass you so I won't tell them about the time you were too drunk to move so you fell asleep in the wedding cake,'" Meredith said, grabbing her bottle of tequila and quickly downing a quarter of it like it was water and she did it everyday.

"Oh my god, he's such a jerk. What is it with him today? Seriously. Someone would think I was withholding sex last night." Lexie said, her too downing a quarter of tequila from her bottle.

"Well did you withhold sex last night? Because I did that with Derek once and let me tell you, he almost bit off an interns head the next day." Meredith asked, looking at her sister with a serious look on her face.

"Well yes, but that's beside the point." Lexie answered.

"Why did you withhold sex?" Meredith asked with the innocence and curiosity only a semi-drunk or drunk person could pull off.

"Because!" Lexie said, drinking another quarter out of the bottle.

"Because what?" Meredith said, she never gave up when she was on her way to being drunk.

"Because he's Mark! And I was starting my new job and I couldn't have dirty, pervy thoughts of my very hot, very naked husband running through my mind on the first day of work." Lexie sighed, groaning in defeat when she said the words that only made her think of what she said.

"So? I kissed Derek in the elevator on my first day, and I had, had very very dirty drunk sex with him the whole night before." Meredith stated.

"Yes but you hardly knew Derek and didn't know he would be working there. I have been with Mark six years and knew he would be working at the same place as me." Lexie said, bringing the bottle to her lips and downing the remaining liquid inside.

"That is very true; I did not know Derek at all. But you want to know the first thing I thought when I saw him? Do you?" Meredith said, nudging her sister in the side an earning a nod from the younger woman, "I thought, I've seen that man naked, and I've had hot, dirty sex that was the best sex of my life with that man. And you know what else I thought? I thought, all I wanna do is pull him into an on call room and never leave. But I didn't. Nope. I stayed strong." Meredith said, a proud smile on her face as she relayed the story to her sister before drinking half of her bottle.

"No, you just kissed him in the elevator and had sex with him in your car and got caught by your resident." Lexie sarcastically retorted.

"Shut up. But tonight I hope you do not hold back on the dirty sex, because I will know alright. I will know because if you're giving Mark 'I'm having dirty thoughts about dragging you into an on call room and having my dirty way with you' look then I will know that you had lots and lots of dirty sex. But if you haven't, I shall have to get you a psych consult because who wouldn't deny your husband sex. He's like a walking god in a leather jacket." Meredith said, her words slurring slightly.

"He's my husband. Have pervy thoughts about your boyfriend, not my husband. And I will have you know I am going to have dirty sex with him tonight, I already promised him earlier that he has to be punished for what he said. And I know that he is a walking god in a leather jacket, because I live with that god in the leather jacket." Lexie said, her words too slurring.

"I am having pervy thoughts about my boyfriend, and I know by the look on your face you're having pervy thoughts about your husband." Meredith said.

"I am, I just wish he was here so they wouldn't be thoughts." Lexie said as she leant forward and grabbed another two bottles of tequila off of the coffee table.

"Me too." Meredith sighed, as she and Lexie simultaneously opened the bottles and drank.

* * *

"You know Mark, those nurses over there are only going to keep staring at you." Derek said as he and Mark threw darts at the dartboard in Joes.

"Let them stare. I'm married. Happily married in fact. So they can stare all they want, none of them are as hot as the wife I have who is probably drinking herself into oblivion with your girlfriend." Mark told his best friend as he threw the three darts at the board, cringing when the final dart hit double one instead of treble twenty.

"Yeah, why are they doing that actually?" Derek asked as Mark handed him the darts and picked up his tumbler of scotch, knocking it back in one.

"It's a ritual." Mark stated, realising that Derek didn't know what he knew about the sisters when the dark haired man sent him a funny look.

"Every time they see each other for the first time, so the first time they saw each other before the wedding and the first time they saw each other now, they get together for a night of drinking tequila and dancing on tables." Mark explained.

"Ah, so that's why Meredith came back from your wedding with a two day hangover?" Derek asked.

"Hey man, you had to put up with one aftermath. I had to put up with the tornado. Honestly, I think it's illegal for a bride and maid of honour to get that drunk at a wedding." Mark said.

Derek laughed, imagining Meredith drunk for two days straight.

"So was there any point during the whole weekend they weren't drunk?" Derek asked curiously.

"Before the wedding and during the wedding; and that's it. As soon as we cut the cake they were on the tequila and wine, which resulted in Meredith falling asleep in the cake." Mark admitted, laughing when he remembered the sight of his sister-in-law submerged in cake.

"She really did that?" Derek asked, not convinced that Meredith would get so drunk as to fall asleep in her sister's wedding cake.

"Oh yeah trust me. I'll have to find you the photos some time. It's pretty hilarious, I use them to blackmail her, it works." Mark said, just as the bell went over the door, signalling that someone had just walked in.

"Mark," Derek said warningly.

"Please Derek, tell me they haven't just walked in." Mark said, his eyes shut and remaining facing away from the door.

"Uh... I wish I could, but, you've dealt with them like this more than I have." Derek said, his cautious eyes following Meredith and Lexie's trip to the bar, where Joe was laughing at his usual customer and her company.

Mark sighed, finally deciding to turn around and see what state his wife and sister-in-law were in, and instantly wishing he hadn't.

Lexie and Meredith were clinging tightly onto the others arm, as they laughed hysterically at something that was likely not very funny. As they walked to the bar stools they swayed, they weren't drunk; it took lots of different kinds of alcohol to get the Grey sisters drunk; but they were tipsy, on their way to being drunk and on their way to having a bitch hangover in the morning.

Mark sauntered reluctantly over to the bar, where his wife and sister-in-law were sitting on bar schools knocking back multiple shots of straight tequila, using beer to even out the consumption. Joe gave him a sympathetic smile; the bar tender had only met the plastics attending the day before when he and Lexie went in for a few drinks before heading home, but already Joe knew that Mark would be in Seattle for many years to come. Joe raised an eyebrow at the sisters when pouring them another shot each, deciding that it would just be easier to stay close by to them, as they would keep shouting for more alcohol. Lexie noticed the bar tenders raised eyebrow, and looked to her direct right where her husband was leaning casually against the bar, a mischievous grin adorning his chiselled features.

Lexie smiled goofily when she saw her husband, standing immediately from the bar stool on which she was sitting very clumsily and stood in front of her husband. Her arms wound around his neck and she grinned at him, he rolled his eyes at her mischievously; he knew she wasn't drunk, she was barely tipsy but once she got on the alcohol, she wouldn't stop until she was drunk.

"C'mon, let's get you and Mer home, even if you will carry on drinking. Do it somewhere private, because then I can take advantage of you." Mark said, whispering the last part in her ear.

Lexie giggled and blushed furiously. She wasn't shy, in no way at all was she shy but when she was on her way to being drunk she got very shy, especially when it came to sex and her every emotion and nerve was heightened.

"Remember that you're the one who deserves punishment, though I will take anything you offer." Lexie whispered in her ear, trying not so successfully to stand up on her tiptoes.

"Your wish is my command my lady, now come on. Your sister has a very amused boyfriend that too, plans to take advantage of her." Mark said softly as he wrapped his arm around Lexie's waist, who immediately leaned into his touch whilst laughing at her sister, who was staring at Derek with lust filled eyes from across the bar.

Mark kissed Lexie's cheek before walking over to Derek who was leaning on a table, his eyes locked with Meredith.

"Shep, come on. Stop having eye sex with Grey and help me get them home." Mark bellowed as he walked to the table, shocking Derek out of his trance as he grabbed his arm.

Mark and Derek returned to the bar, where Joe was pouring their final shot for the night. The two men grabbed their respective ladies arm and wrapped their arms around their tiny waists before leading them out of the bar, laughing at the sisters typical behaviour.

* * *

Lexie woke up in a familiar bed and groaned, her head was pounding and she could barely open her eyes. Sitting up slightly she glanced around the room, it had changed lots since it was her bedroom as a teenager, but there were still traces of Lexie's childhood around the room and on the wall. Such as the small hole in the floorboards from where Meredith tried to smuggle cigarettes in the house when she was fifteen and decided that Lexie's bedroom was the best place to do that. Lexie groaned as her head pounded and she wondered what time it was but sighed, she could barely remember the events of last night let alone what time of day it was now.

She pulled herself out of the bed and trudged down the stairs, where the sweet smell of coffee was wafting in from the kitchen. Lexie padded into the familiar kitchen and smiled at the sight of her sister nursing a steaming mug of coffee, another sitting next to her.

"Hey," Lexie said softly as she sat down on the chair next to her sister.

"Hey, what time does your shift start? I'm sure Cristina said that you were starting the same time as me." Meredith said, sipping her coffee and letting out a groan of pleasure when the caffeine flowed through her hung-over veins.

"Umm… I don't know actually. What time is it?" Lexie asked as she took a sip of her coffee too.

Meredith looked down at her watch; the coffee cup fell from her hand and smashed on the countertop. Lexie looked up at her sister and met her panic stricken, terrified eyes. "Mer? What time is it?" Lexie asked.

Meredith showed Lexie her watch, and the younger woman's eyes grew too. The blonde and brunette's eyes locked, shit, they both thought, they were in a hell of a lot of trouble.

* * *

**A/N: ooo, what time is it? How late are the Grey's to work? Thanks for all your reviews and follows guys, they mean so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I'm glad you guys liked the drinking night! Here's the next chapter and I apologise for the crappiness it has but I struggled so hard to get this chapter up because I really enjoy writing this story. Hope you guys like! **

* * *

"Lexie… hurry up," Meredith whispered, as she and Lexie snuck through the tunnels of the hospital, hoping to get in undetected and carry on the day like they hadn't walked in very late and hung-over.

"Mer, what's the point? We're late anyway and Dr. Yang is only going to kill me, so why not prolong my inevitable death?" Lexie replied back just as hushed, as she trailed slightly behind her sister, holding the sunglasses tightly to her eyes to block out any penetrating light.

"The point Lexie is; that even though I'm a resident Bailey will still have my ass. And Cristina won't kill you, shout at you and probably put you on scut for a week or two maybe, but she won't kill you," Meredith replied, trying to hold back laughter at her sister's usual over reactiveness.

"Wow. Someone's cranky." Lexie snapped at Meredith.

Meredith turned around and glared at her sister, and Lexie had to stifle laughter at the murderous, oh so familiar look on Meredith's face. Meredith noticed this and laughed out loud, and soon enough both sisters were holding their heads in pain from laughing too much.

A throat cleared behind the two sisters, and both froze from fear when they recognised the voice. Bailey.

"What are you two doing down here? And why aren't you in your scrubs? And why are you wearing- oh you're hung-over aren't you? Figures. Older Grey can't keep her hands off alcohol so it only makes sense that younger Grey can't. Do your men know about this? Oh, who am I kidding of course they know." Bailey ranted, as both sisters cringed as the loud noise reached their ears.

"Doctor Bailey, can we go to work now?" Meredith asked, even though Bailey was no longer her resident, the eldest Grey was still scared of the smaller woman.

"Of course you can go to work, but Grey," Bailey said and the girls began walking away but turned back when their name was called, "Little Grey, Yang will know about this"

"I know Doctor Bailey," Lexie said, as she turned around and began walking to the elevator with her sister, both scared of what was in store for them.

* * *

Lexie and Meredith were walking sulkily down the corridor of the surgical floor heading towards the nurses' station, both girls heads were pounding with the remnants of a hangover and both were seething with anger when neither one could find their husband and boyfriend respectively. They had been in the hospital for an hour now but still no sight of anyone which they found to be a god send; they didn't want to suffer the wraths of Bailey and Cristina just yet.

"They're such jerks!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I know right, they didn't even think to wake us up." Lexie finished.

"And most of all they made us four hours late for work," Meredith continued.

"And got us in trouble with Bailey," Lexie added.

"What got you in trouble with Bailey?" A voice said from behind the girls, who were now leaning against the nurses' station charting.

Both sisters jumped in surprise, neither one liked to be snuck up on and especially when both were hung-over.

They turned around and were faced with Mark and Derek; the objects of their anger.

"Really?" Meredith shouted, shocking both men and causing them to jump, along with grabbing the attention of several nurses around. "You're really asking what got us into trouble?"

Both men looked at each other, they tried to act innocent and confused but neither could keep a straight face when they actually thought about what got the Grey sisters into trouble.

"Why are you laughing? You shouldn't be laughing." Lexie stated, giving Mark her best death glare.

Instantly both men shut up, they looked at each other nervously before looking at their own Grey sister, both of whom were seething with pent up anger.

Meredith opened her mouth to speak, or shout more like, when Cristina approached with a pissed look on her face.

"Oh shit," Lexie whispered to her sister, who had to try hard to keep a straight face.

"Three!" Cristina yelled, in a tone that only made the witnessing nurses more interested.

"Why the hell are you…" Cristina began looking down at her watch, "Five hours late?" She asked impatiently.

"I, uh…" Lexie stuttered, sending a murderous glare in her husband's direction when he tried but failed to stifle a laugh.

"Whatever. You're hung-over, I can tell. You're on scut for the rest of the week." Cristina said before walking away, leaving a stunned Lexie in her wake. She turned around straight away, however before speaking, "Oh and Mer, Bailey told me to tell you that you're running the pit" Cristina said, turning the corner and leaving the four standing there.

"Well this day just got a hell of a lot better." Lexie commented sarcastically, and the other three laughed, forgetting what the argument before was even about before walking towards the ER.

* * *

It was nearing 5pm when Meredith walked out of the office behind the nurses' station in the ER, placing a chart on the desk she flopped into the comfortable chair and placing her converse clad feet onto the desk. She picked up the chart and flipped it open, sighing, she hated the fact that Lexie, Mark and Derek had to leave her alone. One of Derek's post op patients threw a clot and one of Mark's had developed an infection on the skin grafts he had placed not a day ago. Lexie had run off to run labs for Cristina leaving Meredith all alone in the quiet ER.

Resting her head on the back of her chair, she inwardly groaned, she had nothing to do and there were no patients to see leaving her to do any post op notes that her incompetent interns incorrectly wrote.

Her head was buried in a chart, scrawling away when her name was called by one of the paramedics.

"Dr. Grey," The paramedic called, and Meredith's head snapped up at the sound of her name.

Meredith stood up from her chair and headed to trauma one, where the paramedic was wheeling the gurney holding a battered and bloody man, one that was most likely in a bar fight.

"John Doe; 50 year old male, a guy in a bar punched him for no reason according to the manager, but he had an underlying heart condition. Coded once on the way here." The paramedic said as the doctors and nurses in the room lifted the man from gurney to bed.

"Okay somebody page cardio and get Derek Shepherd down here now." Meredith said, checking the man's vitals and placing her torch back into her scrub top pocket.

The man began to stir just as Derek walked into the room; Derek began re-checking the vitals as the man's eyes fluttered open. He took sight of Meredith who was standing before him and reached out his hand, muttering words.

Meredith and Derek shared a questioning look, and she leant closer so as she could hear the words that were being spoken.

"Me-meredith, is that you?"

* * *

**A/N: Umm, please do not kill me. I want to thank you all for the received reviews and follows etc. I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this took so long, enjoy! Oh yeah, as a side note; Arizona, Owen and Teddy are already in this. I found it easier to write them as opposed to say… Erica.**

* * *

"Dad?" Meredith asked, choking back to tears that were threatening to fall.

"Wait, dad? This guy is your dad?" Derek said, as he looked down at his girlfriend who had taken the man's hand after he nodded in confirmation.

Meredith completely ignored what Derek said, and her gaze remained on her father. "What happened, dad?" She asked, as she sat on a stool next to the gurney.

"Some guy punched me out," Thatcher mumbled, wincing from the pain inside of his head.

"Why?" Meredith asked confused.

"I don't know! I was in a bar drinking and then next thing I know, I'm here and you're asking me what happened" Thatcher grumbled.

"You were drinking? Well, that explains everything then doesn't it?" Meredith scoffed; of course her father would have been drinking. It's all he ever does these days.

"Meredith…" Thatcher said warningly.

"Meredith, we do need to check him out you know." Derek said from the other side of the gurney, and Meredith looked up at him with tear filled and pain stricken eyes.

"Fine. Do what you want with him, I'm going to find Lexie." Meredith said out of anger more than anything, and stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.

"Meredith!" Derek shouted, and rolling his eyes exasperatedly when his girlfriend stormed out of the ER, almost knocking over an intern on her way.

"Did I piss her off?" Thatcher asked, looking at the neurosurgeon who was flashing his torch in the beaten man's eyes.

"Yeah, just a little." Derek said, still looking at the swinging door, where Meredith had exited the ER not one minute ago.

* * *

"So he's seriously going to wait another month?" Lexie said, as she along with Doctor Bailey stood next to Mark in the OR as they performed a six hour surgery.

"Who's going to wait another month to do what, Grey?" Bailey asked curiously, as she looked between husband and wife while she resected the bowel of the patient.

Mark and Lexie looked at each other in panic, silently sending a message with their eyes and Mark spoke up, "Just some friends from New York. But yes, he is waiting another month." Mark said, his last part aimed at Lexie.

"But why?" Lexie pleaded with her husband, she needed to know this answer and wouldn't give up until she knew the answer.

"Because he's a coward, I don't know Lexie." Mark sighed, even though he could understand where she was coming from.

"Well yeah, we know he's a coward but why? Why can't he just do it?" Lexie said, and Bailey rolled her eyes at the antics of the two, deciding that it was better to intervene than leave the conversation to carry on.

"What are you two on about? You have thirty seconds to tell me what the hell is going on." Bailey commanded, and priceless looks spread across Mark and Lexie's faces.

"Um…" Lexie stalled, hopefully giving Mark time to come up with an acceptable excuse.

"Well?" Bailey prodded.

"A friend of ours is proposing to his long standing girlfriend, though he won't do it for another month and Lexie doesn't think that it's good enough that he's waiting, she says 'the sooner he proposes, the sooner she can start planning the wedding' and now, she's upset because she has to wait." Mark said, laughing at the small pout that was on Lexie's face currently.

"Are you two really that stupid?" Bailey said raising her eyebrow.

Lexie and Mark both had confused looks on their faces, and Bailey took the silence as the pair waiting for her to speak, "I know it's Shepherd and other Grey you're on about."

"What?" Lexie said quietly.

"I know. The 'friends' you're talking about, I know that it's Shepherd and Grey, those two ain't really subtle." Bailey repeated.

"What about me and Derek?" A voice said; a voice that was full of emotions.

Turning towards the voice, Mark and Lexie had a look on their faces that resembled that of a deer stuck in headlights, and Bailey chuckled quietly behind her scrub mask.

"What? Oh nothing Grey, what are you here for? I thought you were running the pit?" Bailey said, deflecting the real reason and wondering why one of her residents was in the OR instead of in the pit.

Meredith sent Bailey a curious look; clearly catching on to her deflection before stuttering out what she was really here for, "I was, I mean, I am, but, I uh; I need Lexie for something."

"What for, Grey?" Bailey said.

"It's uh, our father just got wheeled into the ER unconscious on a gurney, and he's got something wrong with his heart." Meredith said, and both Lexie and Mark looked at her shocked.

Bailey looked at the younger Grey, "Grey, go now. I don't wanna see either of you in an OR until you know that your father is okay, got it?" The chief resident commanded.

Lexie quickly dropped what she was doing, and threw her gown in the bin before turning to Bailey, just outside of the scrub room doors, "Thank you Doctor Bailey," The brunette said, before leaving with her sister to find out what was wrong with their father.

* * *

Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep.

The only sounds that filled the quiet hospital room, Lexie and Meredith sat on either side of their father's hospital bed, holding onto either one of his hands, and Mark, who recently got out of the surgery, sat next to Lexie, her head resting on his shoulder.

The door creaked open, and the two sisters turned towards the noise, and sadness filled their veins upon sight of who it was; Teddy, a solemn look on her face.

"What is it?" Lexie asked immediately, jumping out of her seat.

"Girls…" Teddy said, and instantly both Meredith and Lexie knew that something was seriously wrong.

"What? What's wrong with our dad Doctor Altman?" Meredith demanded.

"He's in hypertensive heart failure," Teddy said, and the faces of Lexie, Meredith and Mark dropped, the silence deafening in the white room.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, shit and short; yeah, sorry about that guys. But I really wanted to get a new chapter up, if anyone has any ideas that they want to throw in, please do, I only have plans for a lot later in the story. Again, sorry guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews etc. And I really, really, do not like this chapter one bit, though I have been told that it is perfectly fine; but I couldn't think of anything else to write and I was about to tear my hair out from exhaustion, and just think that Arizona and Callie are good friends with Mark already, kapeesh? **

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Lexie asked, the room had been silent for a few moments as the sisters digested the news, Mark giving his wife the comfort she needed and Teddy just standing there, her presence being comforting as the sisters knew that they could have no-one better for the job.

"Well… do you want the long medical term that I would normally give or the thing that a top surgeon would say to her friends?" Teddy asked.

"The second one," Meredith said quickly, and Lexie nodded in agreement.

"Everything; I will do everything." Teddy replied truthfully.

"Thank you." Lexie replied sincerely, and Meredith nodded, and Teddy left the room with Mark not far behind her after he placed a parting kiss on Lexie's forehead.

The two sisters looked at each other sadly, and the elder one gathered her close to breakdown younger sister in her arms, who upon receiving the contact broke down into gut-wrenching sobs.

The brunette trembled in her older sisters arms, and she felt Meredith's composure being to crumble. She clung tighter onto the blonde, and she began to feel tears fall into her hair, and the grip that her sister had on her lessened, and before both of them knew it, they were crying in each other's arms on the sofa inside of the room, hoping that their father would be okay.

Sobs were the only sounds that occupied the room until Lexie let out a small hiccup and looked up at her older sister.

"No-one's called Molly." Lexie hiccupped, and realisation spread across Meredith's face, and she was about to speak when a gruff voice interrupted her.

"I called her about five minutes ago, she's on the first plane here." Mark said softly.

Lexie's eyes shone with love for the man in front of her, and Mark carried on speaking, "But…" He hesitated, hoping to lighten the mood in the room, "first thing she said to me was, 'you're calling me to tell me you've finally knocked Lexie up aren't you?'" He said, still standing in the dimly lit doorway.

Both sisters let out a laugh at that comment, and Mark smiled at the hidden spark of life that went off inside of Lexie's eyes when he said those words, because he knew how much she wanted to have a baby.

"Yeah, that sounds like Molly," Meredith commented.

"She said she and Laura will be here in about five hours," He added, fully walking into the room.

"Laura's coming too? Isn't she leaving her with Eric's parents?" Meredith asked, she was happy to see her niece but she imagined that her youngest sister would leave Laura at home when their father was ill.

"No, she said she wanted Laura here with her." Mark said, sitting down into the chair next to Lexie and clasping her hand tightly in his.

"Oh," Meredith said, and a silence descended upon the room, but the silence was not awkward; it was comforting.

* * *

"Excuse me; do you know where I could find Doctor Grey?" Molly Grey-Thompson said to a nurse who was sitting behind the main desk whilst adjusting Laura on her hip. The nurse lifted a finger to signal that she needed a moment, and Molly rolled her eyes.

"Which Doctor Grey are you looking for?" A man said, handing a chart to another nurse behind the desk and leaning on it, watching the youngest Grey sister, though he probably didn't know who she was.

"Um… either of them, or both, or Doctor Sloan, any one of them is fine" Molly said.

The doctor leant over the nurse's station, "Page both Grey's and Sloan," He said, and the nurse nodded, picking up the phone to dial their pager numbers, "So," He asked, turning to face her, "Who are you?" He said.

"Who are you first?" Molly joked, though she was serious.

"Doctor Owen Hunt, you?" Owen said.

"Molly Grey." Molly said, holding her hand out for Owen to shake, and he gladly took it, shaking the younger Grey's hand.

"Molly!" Mark shouted from down the corridor, as he approached his sister-in-law.

"Hey Mark, how's dad?" She asked, giving him a one-armed hug in greeting, and Owen silently left the private little family moment, walking away.

"He's sleeping, Lexie and Meredith are with him now." Mark said, leading her down the hallway towards the elevators.

"Will he need surgery?" Molly asked, being the only one not in the medical profession out of her sisters, she didn't know these things.

"We don't know yet, they're running more tests. But it's very likely that he will need surgery." Mark said, stepping in the elevator with Molly and pushing the button for the CCU floor.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Molly asked, looking at Mark with big vulnerable eyes.

"I don't even know," Mark replied, stepping out of the elevator, Molly by his side as they headed to Thatcher's hospital room.

They arrived at the room and saw that it was immersed in darkness; Mark pushed the door open ever so slightly, and looked in. Seeing Lexie and Meredith asleep finally he closed the door, and turned to Molly.

"You hungry? Because they're asleep and I don't want to wake them." Mark said, and Molly nodded walking with Mark down to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Sloan, you do know that you're married right?" Arizona said, as she and Callie sat down on the same table as Mark and Molly.

"You're hilarious, Robbins." Mark quipped.

"Oh she is, and she already knows it." Callie commented, and Molly just watched the interaction between the three of them.

"So, who's your lady friend?" Arizona asked, looking at Molly who sat bouncing Laura on her lap.

"I'm his sister-in-law, though he obviously has never mentioned anything about me before." Molly said, giving her elder brother-in-law the evil eye.

"There's another Grey? How many actually are there?" Callie said jokingly.

"Oh there are just us three, I think. You know, I'm not actually that sure." Molly said.

"See… Mark this is where I get confused, because all these Grey sisters have a good sense of humour and then there's just you" Arizona teased.

"Watch it, Robbins," Mark warned playfully. "I can cope actually, because I'm not alone on the male side of the spectrum, Molly's married"

"And how long exactly have you been related to this?" Callie asked Molly, as he and Arizona playfully bickered with each other.

"Three years." Molly stated.

"Wow… I feel so sorry for you." Callie said jokingly.

"Yeah, me too," Molly said, and Mark's pager began to beep wildly. He checked the offending item, and his eyes close to bugged out of his head, "We need to go, now," he said, and Molly stood up quickly, following him out of the cafeteria.

"What is it?" She asked him, struggling to keep up.

"It's your dad, he's just been rushed into surgery."

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry this took so long, I hope you liked! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last of my stories to be updated, phew. I have been dying in a pile of school work; mostly French revision and coronary artery disease presentations, and it doesn't help that when I wasn't working, I was writing my MerDer story that I am actually addicted to, it's already 11 chapters and somewhere in between 20-30k words, and nowhere near done, I imagine it to be about 40-50 chapters, if not more. So I'm hooked, I apologise, but the huge period of studying and homework should be over soon, if not; I'm not doing any of my work. **

* * *

"We should have heard something by now." Lexie stated nervously from a chair next to Mark, her leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably with nerves and her hand clasped tightly in her husbands.

"How long has it been?" Meredith asked curiously from the other side of Mark, Molly sitting next to her bouncing a sleeping Laura in her arms.

Mark checked his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes, and rolled his eyes. Not one minute had passed since the sisters had last asked. "One minute longer than the last time you asked, Mer." Mark told her, and she sighed and dropped her head onto the back of the chair.

Lexie's leg continued to bounce nervously, and Mark placed his spare hand down on it; stopping its movements and continuous tapping on the linoleum floor. The brunette smiled gratefully at her husband, and rested her head on his shoulder, taking deep, calming breaths.

The group waiting fell into a comforting silence until Mark's pager went off, piercing the quiet air. The two other doctors looked at him questioningly, silently asking if it was an emergency. He shook his head, telling them that it wasn't.

"I have to go," he told them, and turned to Lexie, "it's one of my post-op patients."

She smiled at him, knowing how much he cared about his patients, especially those in the burn unit. "Go," she told him quietly.

He leant down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, one out of habit but at the same time it was still enough to convey the love they have for one another. He turned to walk away, and once he was a few steps away from the chairs where the three sisters were sitting together, he turned to Meredith. "I'll page Derek to come and wait with you," he said quietly, and she smiled at him in thanks before he walked away.

A few moments passed in silence, though for the three women it may as well have been three hours, because time felt like it was going a lot slower than it actually was that day. The two doctors finally knew now what it was like for families in the waiting room, and how stressful the wait was.

"Hey," a voice spoke quietly, startling them all and bringing them out of their thoughts.

The three of them each turned their heads at the voice, though two didn't need to, as they already knew who it was. Derek sat down in the spare chair next to Meredith, the one that Mark had vacated. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, giving her a small smile and receiving one back.

"Have you heard anything?" He asked, looking between the three of them, and frowning when he saw the woman on the end.

"Uh, Mer… who's he?" Molly asked curiously, looking Derek up and down.

Meredith snapped out of the sort of trance that she was in, and realised that even though they knew who the other was, they had never met. "Oh, yeah, Molly, meet Derek. Derek, meet Molly, my youngest sister." Meredith said, waving her free hand between the two.

"You told me he was good looking, but you never told me he was this good looking!" Molly said appreciatively, looking around to Lexie who was trying to stop the grin spreading across her face.

Derek turned to Meredith, "Been talking about me then, huh?" He teased.

"You know it." Meredith giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

Molly looked to Lexie, "Did you know he was this good looking?" She asked.

Lexie simply nodded, "Yeah, he's Mark's best friend."

Molly's face spread into a look of realisation, "Oh, so you're _that _Derek."

The neurosurgeon frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, looking at his girlfriend who was laughing alongside the other two.

"It just means Mark has told us lots of stories about your childhood." Lexie stated bluntly, her leg beginning to nervously tap against the floor again.

"I am going to kill that man." Derek muttered under his breath.

"What time is it?" Lexie asked again, her voice beginning to shake again.

"Time for the surgery to finish, maybe?" a voice said jokingly, and Meredith popped her head up at Cristina's usual sarcasm.

"Really?" she played along, the teasing making her feel better, "I would have thought it was time for a bubble bath and a spa treatment."

Cristina smiled at her persons obvious attempt to outwit her, "Leave the sarcasm to me, Mer. It doesn't look good on you."

"Has anyone ever told you that your communication skills suck?" Meredith quipped, looking up at her person with amusement.

Cristina opened her mouth to retort when another voice spoke from behind her, but this time it was Teddy speaking. "Yes, they have, repeatedly."

Cristina mock glared at her mentor behind her back, and as Teddy stepped forward, each of the Grey sisters stood up in anticipation, wanting, no, _needing, _to know the news.

"How is he?" Meredith asked quickly, clinging onto Derek's arm for a sense of security.

Teddy smiled before pulling off her bird covered scrub cap, "He's fine, pulled through the surgery with flying colours. He's in recovery now, but, I'll have someone page you when he's been transferred to the ICU."

Each of the sisters let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, and Lexie ran her hands through her hair in relief. Meredith let go of Derek's arm and ran forward to hug her person, something that shocked Cristina, but nevertheless, she returned the hug. Whilst Molly just stood with a humungous smile on her face, unable to do anything because of the baby in her arms.

Teddy and Cristina turned to leave, when Cristina turned around and smiled at the now ecstatic Grey's. "You can see him in about an hour."

* * *

The three sisters had been sitting in Thatcher's hospital room for close to three hours now. Luckily, though it was probably the work of Mark and Derek, Meredith and Lexie's pagers had not gone off once, allowing them to wait with their youngest sister for their father to wake up from his surgery.

"He should have woken up by now, right?" Lexie asked nervously, her foot once again tapping on the floor as she looked around the room and to the clock above the door.

Meredith inwardly groaned, "Lexie, you know it can take hours, days even, for someone to wake up from surgery. Especially someone dad's age." She told her sister calmly, but knowing that the brunette wouldn't be calm until one of two things happened. Either, Mark coming and calming her down or their father waking up.

"What do you mean, somebody my age?" A raspy voice said from the bed.

All three heads snapped towards the bed, Molly a little slower because of the sleeping baby in her arms but she was quick nonetheless. All of their mouths fell open in shock when they saw that their father was awake, his eyes were still shut and his voice was rough from lack of water, but he was awake.  
"Dad," Lexie breathed, rushing to the side of the bed and pouring some water into the cup provided before placing a straw in the water and holding it to her father's lips, watching as he gratefully took a drink.

"Hey," he croaked, looking around the room curiously, "what happened?" he asked

"You had heart surgery." Meredith told him from where she was standing at the end of his bed, gripping onto the bars because of the dizziness she was feeling, and it wasn't the first time that day that she had felt it.

Thatcher looked around at his daughters confused, "I- I what? I had surgery?"

"Yeah, Dad. You had surgery." Lexie told him, taking his hand in hers.

"How long ago?" he asked, his eyes beginning to droop with exhaustion.

Meredith opened her mouth to reply when her pager bleeped on her hip. She looked into the pocket of her lab coat to see that Bailey was paging her, rolling her eyes she looked up at the other three people in the room. "I've gotta go, it's Bailey." She said, though the last part more to Lexie.

"911?" the brunette asked curiously, her brow knitting together when she saw Meredith take a deep breath and brace herself against the end of the bed.

"No, but I got to go." Meredith said quietly, stumbling slowly out of the room and towards her destination, the nagging feeling still in the back of her mind that something was seriously wrong with her.

* * *

"Somebody tell me where the hell Meredith Grey is right now!" Bailey demanded as she stormed into the resident's locker room. When she received weird and confused looks from Cristina, George and Izzie alike, she knew that they too, didn't know where Meredith was.

"Uh… I don't know." George said, looking between Cristina and Izzie, who were just as confused as he was.

"So you're telling me," Bailey shouted, pointing her finger at the three of them, "that none of you know where Meredith Grey is?"

When they all shook their heads no, Bailey had to stop the worry that was forming in the pit of her stomach. Meredith would never miss a page unless it was serious, and even then she would still arrive, no matter how late she was, but it had been half an hour since Bailey paged her.

"Uh, Bailey, why do you need Meredith?" Izzie asked curiously.

"Never you mind why I need her; I just want to know where in god's name she is!" The smaller woman shrieked, scaring a few of the residents that had just walked through the door.

"Well we don't know where she is, go find McDreamy, he'll know where she is. He always knows where she is." Cristina commented.

Bailey turned on her heel and headed for the door, though just as she was about to leave she turned and faced the three others, "you lot are no help." She said before walking out of the door, making sure to slam it on her way out.

The small woman headed down the corridor, looking for either Derek, who would know where Meredith was, or Meredith, so she could kick her ass for being late.

It was when she turned the corner that she found her former intern, though not in the way that she wanted to. Meredith was slumped against the wall, clearly unconscious.

Bailey instantly sprang into doctor mode. Checking Meredith's pulse, that was almost non-existent, she could only look over the skinny blonde who was looking as pale as some of the hospital sheets.

She stood up quickly and popped her head around the corner. Clearing her voice so that a nurse would hear her, even though she didn't need to, she was Bailey, someone would hear her anyway, but she wouldn't take any risks; not now, not when this was one of her former interns lying unconscious on the floor.

"Can I get a gurney down here, NOW!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm telling you know, if you kill me, you won't get to find out what happened. So… I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, instead of writing lots like I wanted to be doing this weekend (I just got back from Wales), I was stuck with mountains of coursework. Awesome. However, I did manage to watch the new episode and oh em gee, HOW MUCH OF A DOUCHE IS JO'S EX WHATEVER. I WANT TO KILL HIM. I seriously hope that Alex beats him up next episode; the bastard needs a taste of his own medicine.**

**And are you guys ready to find out what was wrong with Mer? I bet you are. I'm surprised none of you guessed it, I thought that it was a pretty obvious answer. Anyway...**

* * *

Meredith opened her eyes groggily. Feeling the oxygen mask strapped to her face by a thin line of elastic she took a few careful glances around the room and noticed that she was lying in a hospital bed, though the thought wasn't on how she got there; it was why she was there.

The memories were blurry. She could clearly remember feeling dizzy in her father's hospital room, and she could remember Bailey paging her to the pit, but after that everything was just a blur, her memory blank. She remembered nothing after she turned the corner to head past the residents' lounge. It was if her whole memory from the point had been erased.

Just then the door opened and Bailey walked in, and a resident or intern was following hot on her tail; dressed in salmon coloured scrubs.

She dropped her head back onto the pillow as all of the missing pieces of the puzzle fell together. She had collapsed. And Bailey was obviously the one to find her; else she wouldn't be on this floor of the hospital.

She sighed in resignation, "so you know?" she said, not accusingly, just knowingly.

Bailey smiled weakly and softly, moving towards the end of the bed and sitting down on it, patting the blonde's leg as she did so. "Yeah, I know."

Meredith instantly felt the panic invade and rise within her. "Who else knows?" she asked.

Bailey sensed her old intern's hesitancy. "Just me and this fool here, we labelled your blood work as Jane Doe so no one else knows." She reassured her.

"Thank you." Meredith said sincerely, looking up at her mentor through the stray strands of hair that had fell from behind her ear.

The small woman patted Meredith's leg reassuringly, "how long have you known?"

"I only found out this morning, I haven't even told Derek yet." Meredith said quietly, her head lowered and her fingers intertwining nervously.

Bailey smiled lightly and stood up off the bed. Her hands resting on the bottom of the metal bed she looked her old intern in the eyes. "Tell him. Because, Meredith Grey, you are pregnant."

* * *

"Dude; where the hell is Grey?" Alex asked as he slammed his tray of food down on the groups usual lunch table, noticing that neither Meredith or her little sister were there, he posed the question that they were all thinking; where the hell was Meredith?

When he received nothing but shrugs, he turned to the one person who he knew, would know where Meredith was. "Cristina," he called to the black haired woman, who was seemingly staring off into the middle distance, "where the hell is Grey?"

Cristina snapped her head to look at him, "which one?" she snapped at him, her dark eyes clearly expressing her anger at whatever.

"Meredith; where the hell is she? I haven't seen her all day." He said, taking a large bite out of the sandwich in his hands.

Cristina's angry expression softened when she too realised that she hadn't seen the blonde all day. In fact, she hadn't seen her since the night before when she told her that her father would be just fine. "I don't know. I haven't either." She replied, trying as hard as she could to contain the concern that was beginning to lace her voice.

"Actually, I haven't either." Izzie added from the other side of the table, and the two turned to look at the blonde with concern.

"Haven't what?" A quiet voice asked from behind.

Each of the three turned their heads when they heard the small voice of Lexie coming from behind them. Turning, they looked at the brunette who was flicking her eyes between Cristina, Alex and Izzie, looking at each of them with quizzical looks.

When they remained silent, Lexie grew impatient. "Haven't what?" she asked again, louder this time.

"Seen Meredith," Cristina told her intern. When she received a confused look from Lexie, she elaborated. "None of us have seen her all day, and we don't know where she is."

A look of panic instantly settled on Lexie's face. If she wasn't already panicked enough with her father being in the hospital then she wouldn't have been so shocked at the fact that no-one had seen her sister all day. It was, after all, a large hospital. However, because Lexie's panic was already there, she straight away began to run through possible scenarios in her head. What if Meredith had been hurt, or something along those lines?

Lexie was bought out of her reverie when Alex shouted her name.

"What?" she asked, snapping her head to look at him questioningly.

Alex rolled his eyes before answering the younger Grey. "I said; do you have any clue where your sister is or where she might be?"

Lexie sat down at the table with a huff. "No, actually," she began to say, her voice distant as if she was thinking of something, "I haven't seen her all day come to think of it."

The three lapsed into silence, all silently thinking about where the hell their person, friend and sister was when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey," Izzie said cheerfully as she sat down, and the three turned to face her; all thinking the same thing. Though they were disappointed when the blonde continued speaking, "do you know where Meredith is? I haven't seen her all day." She asked, and Lexie, Cristina and Alex's faces fell.

Izzie noticed this, and her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "What?" she inquired.

"None of us have seen Meredith all day and none of us know where she is." Lexie stated solemnly.

"So?" Izzie said. "Just because none have you have seen her doesn't mean something has happened to her."

Alex glared at Izzie. "This is us you're talking about. Bad things seem to revolve around us."

"Yeah, that's true." Izzie said sadly, obviously remembering Denny; then an idea struck her. "We should go and find her!"

"What?" the three others said in unison; shocked that they didn't think of that sooner.

"We should go and find her. Obviously, we'll find her sooner if we all split up and page each other when we find her. I mean, she wouldn't have left the hospital, she's on call and Bailey would hang her ass in the air if she left without telling her." Izzie told them all, waving her hands around in the air as she spoke.

Lexie spoke up first, "Or, you know what we could just do that would save us a lot of time?"

"What?" Alex asked in between stuffing his face with fries.

"Ask Bailey."

* * *

"Doctor Bailey!" Four voices chorused down the corridor to where the person in question was standing at a nurses' station, filling in charts with an absent look on her face.

Bailey turned when she heard her name being called by four very different voices. Looking towards where Lexie, Cristina, Izzie and Alex were running towards her she rolled her eyes.

Even though she knew what they wanted, she would at least still be the Bailey she is known to be; barking at interns and residents alike. "What do you fools want and why is it so important it requires four of you?"

The three residents and one intern skidded to a halt before the short woman, all panting for breath except for Alex.

"Well?" she snapped, "I'm waiting."

Cristina looked to Lexie, prompting her to be the one to speak. The younger Grey looked hesitant, though she asked anyway; for her sisters sake. "We were wondering if you knew where Meredith was?" the intern asked timidly, her voice quiet.

Bailey inwardly smiled. _She was right; she was always right. _"As a matter of fact, Little Grey, I do happen to know where Meredith is."

Each of the four people let out a sigh of relief. "So…" Izzie asked apprehensively. "Where is she?"

Bailey scoffed. "You really think I'd tell you fools where _my _resident was? Hell no. You people may be her friends but there is no way in hell I am telling you where she is, not until she tells me I can anyway."

"So that means something is wrong with her, right?" Izzie questioned, worry filling her veins upon hearing her chief resident's words.

The smaller woman slammed shut the open chart before her and dropped her pen on top of it. She sharply turned to face the four, her glare out in full force. "I am not. Repeat, _not, _telling you fools _anything, _you got that? Do you need me to spell it out in alphabet blocks for you people? Need me to write it in bold on a whiteboard? I am not telling you anything until Grey tells me I can." And with those words; that left the three residents and one intern stunned; the small woman turned sharply on her heels and walked away, leaving Izzie, Cristina, Alex and Lexie to wonder after her words; what do they mean? Does it mean that something is actually wrong with Meredith? And most of all, does Derek know that something may be wrong with her?

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I also forgot to mention, you guys may be getting a few updates this week after all. I'm writing this on Sunday/Monday, school goes back tomorrow/Tuesday, and I have someone to beat up because of what he's done. So I may end up facing suspension for punching someone. I do not care though, because he deserves it. But if not and he doesn't come in like he hasn't for two days, I still may end up being off, because I have tonsillitis. Au revior! Leave us a line on what you thought.**


	10. PLEASE READ

_**IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ:**_

**Now, this is not an update I am sorry to say. It's just a note to explain my long absence. (I thought you guys deserved it, and this will be posted on all of my stories)**

**I know, I know. It's been way too long. However, I have valid excuses. I only just got over a really bad illness that left me off school for six-ish weeks, and therefore I have six weeks worth of work to catch up on, plus all the coursework I missed. On top of that, it's the last three weeks of school and it's going to be jam packed. So I have no promises that I will update within that time period. **

**Also, my muse has completely ran away. Seriously. She appears for like two minute bursts and then disappears. **

**My person and I also found kinks in every single one of our stories. Meaning that we've had to go through and edit/sort EVERYTHING out in terms of plot lines, future plans, couplings, etc. for... 10+ stories, on top of having revision for our exams and other things. **

**So as you can guess, it's been busy. **

**I thank you all so so so much for your support and hope that you can all just wait the extra time it takes for me to fully recover and catch up, and for Larissa and I to sort out the stories fully before you get another update. **

**I'm so sorry again guys, I really, really am. **


End file.
